Good Things
by Kiel95
Summary: Jade and Tori have a past, but Jade's been pretending it never happened, and Tori is afraid the Goth has truly forgotten. This is what happened before Tori entered Hollywood Arts and where the two will go after the final episode of Victorious, "Victori-Yes". Jori. Has 2 chapters and an epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yes, I realize that this is really long. I also realize some parts are rushed. I'm sorry that I never went into full on detail of what happened in parts, but I wanted to finish this without having to split it up into too many parts and I'm just done staring at this for now. I might come back to this later and flesh it out some, but I'm done for now. I also have an epilogue in mind, but I don't know if I'll get to it. I mean, it ends on a pretty satisfactory note right? Anyways, enjoy the fluff. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I hope you all try to :)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Victorious, no matter how much I wish to. If I did, Jade and Tori would've been making out before the end of the first season *shrug*

* * *

"Oh come on Jade! Can't we at least try to be friends?!" Tori whined as she followed the Goth through the halls.

"No," Jade replied through grit teeth. She was getting tired of this. Act a little nice even once and the half-Latina would be all over her trying to be friends.

Tori frowned as she continued to harass her acquaintance, "Why not? I thought things were going well! Even if we got stuck in those stupid cheese costumes, we did manage to have a little fun and watch a movie after without killing each other!"

Jade dumped a few things in her locker and pulled out some of her other stuff and slammed the door. "Look, Vega. Just because we don't kill each other doesn't mean I'm going to be friendly."

The singer mumbled, "You used to be nice to me all the time…"

The Goth narrowed her eyes and asked, "What did you say Vega?" She seemed a little confused, as if she hadn't fully heard what was said.

"Nothing Jade, it's nothing," the girl sighed. At long last she finally let it go.

The raven haired girl let out an inner sigh of relief as she headed off to her next class. Sometimes Tori really got on her nerves. She almost wanted to scream into the girl's face that she actually did remember when she used to be nicer, but she also wanted to then say how it was the half-Latina's own fault that Jade became so bitter. Well, it was easier without mentioning the past, so as usual she put it behind her and carried on with her life.

* * *

She thought that it was all behind her. Usually she could push the past to the back of her mind and forget that she and Vega had a past. It wasn't too hard, well, it wasn't too hard when she had other things to occupy her mind. Whenever she for one second didn't have something to think about, the girl would invade her thoughts and she'd be stuck remembering it all.

Jade was the first to arrive at the lunch table, so she didn't have anything to distract herself with and ended up staring down at her plate of food as her mind drifted back to three summers before, when Tori was still two years away from going to Hollywood Arts.

_Jade frowned as she stepped onto the hot sand, her eyes landing on the spot she usually occupied whenever she visited the beach. The beach was crowded and she could understand that the spot she liked to claim as her own was going to be used by someone else at times, but she just didn't care at the moment. Her day had been bad enough, but this was just the icing on the cake._

_A tan girl was stretched out on a beach towel, shades on, and a guy was sitting next to her in the sand, leaning in and making a few comments which she pretended to laugh at. The girl was attempting to brush him off, but it didn't seem to be working._

_With a scowl on her face, Jade stomped over to them and said angrily, "MOVE."_

_The guy flinched and the girl jumped slightly in surprise._

_"Ex-excuse me?" the girl asked in confusion._

_Jade tapped her foot, and said through grit teeth, "Move. This is my spot."_

_The guy rolled his eyes and said, "Oh come on, you can't just claim a spot on a beach. It's public property. Now if you'd excuse us, we were talking."_

_The Goth snorted, "Oh PLEASE. You're talking and she's wishing you would shut up and go away. It's written all over her face. Now would you move your fucking ass before I cut off your balls and shove them down your throat?!" People were looking by now, trying to read the situation. At the moment it seemed like he was the one at fault._

_He gulped and seemed to be trying to stand his ground while decided whether the tan girl was worth pursuing even if he'd have to deal with a girl who seemed like the devil's spawn. He decided that his life was more valuable and a few moments later he was gone._

_As soon as he was gone people decided the drama was over and went about their business. Jade walked up closer to the girl and growled, "Now move."_

_Hesitantly the girl began to pick up her towel and asked, "Do you mind if I just move over a few feet or something? The beach is already pretty crowded."_

_The Goth narrowed her eyes but slowly nodded her head._

_Once the other girl readjusted herself by moving over a good five feet, Jade pulled a large towel from her bag and spread it out. She pulled on her glasses, took off her shirt, and found her sunscreen, applying it on her exposed skin before stretching out on her towel in short shorts and a bikini top._

_She could feel eyes on her though. Without even having to look she could tell it was the tanned girl beside her who was staring. When it finally started grating on her nerves she let out a sigh and asked, "What? Did I not rub my sunscreen in all the way or something?"_

_"No…. it's just, thanks. He wouldn't take the hint and just go away."_

_"Whatever."_

_"And thanks for letting me stay nearby. I just… more guys probably would have approached me, but after you ripped on that one guy nobody has come near. So thank you for that as well."_

_Jade snorted, "You make it sound like you're actually attractive enough for that."_

_The other girl seemed slightly taken aback, "I'm… not?" Her tone sounded like that of a kicked puppy, and Jade could see the girl looking herself over worriedly._

_With a groan Jade pulled down her sunglasses and looked the girl up and down. "You look attractive enough alright? Now shut up and let me sunbathe."_

_A small smile tugged at the tan girls lips. "Oh, by the way, I'm Tori Vega." She held out her hand and allowed a toothy grin to appear on her face._

_"Jade West," the Goth replied while rolling her eyes, taking the hand for a second before lounging back on the towel._

_"Sooo," Tori asked with a slight grin, "why did you want to sit here? Is this spot special or something?"_

_"I sit here because I can."_

_"You didn't come here with anyone else?" the girl asked, jumping topics._

_Jade quirked an eyebrow up. "And you did?" she asked in retort._

_"Well… I mean…" Tori fidgeted slightly, "I did… I came with my sister, but she decided to go boy hunting. I got left here."_

_"Why didn't you just join her?"_

_"I'm not looking right now, and honestly, I'd probably have a better chance on my own." Tori sighed and stretched slightly before turning her head and looking at the paler girl, "So, what about you then? Why are you alone? You didn't come here with a boyfriend or anyone?"_

_Jade frowned and was mentally scolding herself for starting a conversation. At this rate it would never end, and she was getting slightly annoyed. "No, I am not dating anyone. Yes, I am here alone. And, I was avoiding people," she spat out, with a bit more venom than intended, but it seemed to have done the trick._

_Tori squeaked out, "Oh," and fell silent. She took the hint._

_With a small sigh of content, seeing as how the talking had ceased, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. She may not have any chance of actually tanning, but the sun on her skin always made her feel comforted, like a warm blanket that wiped away all other thoughts except for that of bliss._

_The silence was broken half an hour later when Tori slowly stood up and said hesitantly, "I'm going to go get some ice cream. Can you watch my stuff? I'll get you something too."_

_Jade groaned inwardly but sat up. Ice cream did sound good. "Small cup, chocolate, no toppings."_

_"Ok," Tori replied, sighing in slight relief. The silence had been killing her, and she thought her entire existence had been forgotten._

_The half-Latina practically skipped off towards the ice cream place as Jade plopped back down and closed her eyes._

_When the girl hadn't returned after half an hour the Goth started to get a little suspicious. The ice cream place was MAYBE a three minute walk from where they were set up, and there was no way the line was so long that it took half an hour to get ice cream. Jade sat up with a frown and contemplated what to do._

_Grumbling, Jade pulled herself to her feet and grabbed both of their things, shaking them free of sand and stuffing it into her bag. She then headed off towards the ice cream place with a scowl on her face. Nobody dared get in her way._

_What she found on her way to the ice cream shop didn't surprise her at all. She figured something of the nature had to have happened. Tori was surrounded by three guys who seemed to not let her leave. None of them were touching her or anything, but they were still blocking her exit. They didn't seem threatening, but they were acting like a pain in the ass._

_Jade stomped over angrily and shoved past them and to the girl's side, "Why does it not surprise me that you can't even handle such a simple task as buying some ice cream?!"_

_Tori shrunk back slightly, "I'm sorry…"_

_The Goth then whipped back around to the guys and said, "And YOU all, you guys are just as bad! Do you know how long I've been waiting for her to come back?"_

_The guys looked her over and said, "Sorry about that. If we'd known she had a friend waiting we would've escorted her back. There are all sorts of jerks out there; we wouldn't want anything happening to two beautiful ladies."_

_Jade's eye twitched and her hand slowly reach the waistband of her shorts, her thumb looping through a piece of plastic. "I'd rather deal with jerks than guys like you. At least with them I can have a reason to use these," she whipped out a pair of scissors and brandished them with a satisfied smirk. She watched as they backed up slightly._

_With their intimidating stance broken, Jade used that time to grab Tori's wrist and drag her out of the circle of guys._

_As soon as they were far enough away, Tori let out a sigh of relief and asked, "Scissors, huh?"_

_Jade shrugged, "I like them."_

_They continued walking as Tori asked, "So… where are you taking me?"_

_"We're going back to my house. I'm done with this place."_

_"Are we walking there? Wait! What about my stuff?!" Tori asked, snapping back slightly._

_Jade rolled her eyes, "I have it." She reached into her bag and tossed the half-Latina's cell phone at her, "There you go. Call your family or whatever and say you met up with a friend and you're hanging with them."_

_Tori didn't question the other girl and did as she was told. She called her sister and let her know that she met one of her friends and was going to their house to chill._

_It was a fifteen minute walk, not too long, and all the while Tori was looking around in amazement. All the houses were huge, practically mansions._

_"You live in this area?!" Tori asked in surprise._

_Jade shrugged as they came to a halt at one of the larger ones. The tan girl's jaw dropped. "This is your place?"_

_Nodding, the Goth pushed open the front gates and they went up to her front door. Jade fished around for her keys for a moment before finding them and unlocking the front door. They didn't stop to put down their stuff and Jade led them straight to the basement._

_The place was huge, and it all seemed to have one theme._

_"The basement is all mine. We don't have to worry about being bothered or whatever," Jade said, tossing her things against the wall. She walked over towards her closet and pulled out a large blanket, stretching it over the couch in front of a large flat screen TV. "Come on, we're going to watch a movie."_

_Tori hesitantly plopped down on the couch and watched as Jade moved about, putting a movie in the DVD player before taking a seat on the couch. "So, what movie?"_

_"The Scissoring."_

_"Isn't that a horror movie?"_

_"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"_

_"Nope," Tori grinned. "I haven't seen it yet, but I love horror."_

_Jade smirked, "Good."_

_They spent the rest of the day watching horror movies and eating pizza. At the end of the day, Jade's rough exterior had slowly gone away. Her bad mood had disappeared, and she was actually enjoying her company._

_Tori's mom was the one who came to pick her up, but before she left, she and Jade decided to be friends and hang out the rest of the summer. _

_So that's just what they did. They hung out at least three times a week. Before either had realized what had happened, they'd gone from friends to best friends to lovers. It hadn't been anything spectacular like a romance movie._

_Jade had always been aware that Tori looked at her differently than most girls who were friends. She didn't care. It wasn't like she was complaining. She enjoyed it. One night they'd just been talking about life, and somehow the topic of love came up, and Tori had blurted out that she just MIGHT like Jade in that way. She'd prepared herself for a big blow, but Jade had just said, "I just MIGHT feel the same," smirking but a slight blush on her cheeks._

_Then they decided to try to date for real. They'd kissed, gotten to second base even, and everything was going well. Summer was about to end and school was beginning. They had managed to keep their relationship secret, and everything was going well. Jade didn't care that they didn't proclaim it to the world. It was no one else's business anyways. Tori was a bit more cautious though. She always seemed a bit nervous in public. Even so, they managed to find themselves falling deeper and deeper for the other. Overall things were going well, and Jade was content._

_Then the end of summer came._

_Tori and Jade had just finished watching a movie at the Vega residence and were lounging on Tori's bed. The brunette was fiddling with the Goth's raven locks and biting her lip._

_Jade could tell something was wrong and slowly sat up, moving herself above the half-Latina and asking, "Is everything alright?"_

_Tori weakly smiled and said, "Y-yeah."_

_The Goth slowly lowered herself down a little and pecked the other girl on the lips before plopping down beside her on the bed. "You know you can tell me anything."_

_The brunette gulped._

_Jade turned her head and asked, "What's wrong?"_

_Licking her lips nervously, the youngest Vega finally said, "I… I don't think I can keep doing this."_

_"What do you mean?" Jade asked, scrunching her forehead._

_"I'm afraid of what'll happen if people find out about us. I just… I don't think it'll work out. I don't want to come out of the closet just to have my heart broken eventually. I don't think I could handle it."_

_Jade slowly sat up with a confused look on her face, "Wait… you think I'd abandon you just for coming out of the closet? What's with that logic?"_

_Tori closed her eyes and sunk back onto her bed, "I just… I'm afraid. I don't want to risk you breaking my heart and leaving me in pieces. I'd rather just end it now and avoid the heartbreak."_

_"So you're breaking up with me?" Jade asked, her face slowly becoming neutral, her tone not hinting at her emotions._

_"Yeah, I think so. I just… I don't want my heart to be broken by you. It'd be too painful."_

_Jade grit her teeth and said slowly, "Don't worry, I won't be able to break yours, not after you just broke mine." She slowly stood up off the bed and walked towards the door in an eerily calm way. At long last she let out a slightly shaky sigh and turned, allowing the half-Latina to see a small tear roll down her cheek as she said in a rueful voice, "I thought I'd found something stable in my life for once, but I guess I just found out an important thing in life, good things can't last forever." She then left and never looked back._

_Tori and Jade never talked again, not until the youngest Vega's first day at Hollywood Arts, and Jade swore to herself to pretend the past Vega didn't exist anymore, because she wasn't going to fall back into the trap again._

Jade pulled herself from her reminiscence when she heard a few people asking, "Jade… you alright?" Tori was taking a seat next to her, a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine," she spat, turning her attention to her food.

Everyone decided to steer clear of that train. An angry Jade was never a good thing, and nobody wanted to throw themselves in front of her just to get mowed down.

"So," André said, grabbing everyone's attention, "I think I've finally found the right girl!"

Beck asked suspiciously, "She's not from Northridge… right?"

"Nope. Valley High."

"That upper class private school for the elite's kids?" Robbie asked. "How'd you find a girl like that?!"

André grinned as he relayed his tale about helping her carry things out to her car when he saw her struggling at the mall. They'd hit it off from there. "You know," he said with a dreamy look on his face, "I think she'll be good for me. No more Northridge girls and no more drama queen Hollywood Arts girls."

Before Jade could stop herself from saying anything, she replied, "Be careful, good things can't last forever." She froze as soon as she realized the words had left her lips, and she could feel the girl beside her stiffen up.

Everyone was looking at her, but she didn't meet their eyes. Instead she stood up and walked away.

A few silent moments later and Tori was up as well, chasing after the Goth. The others were left to look on in confusion. André was the only one who understood what was going on. It'd taken Tori almost an entire year to tell him the truth, but he'd found out about the fact that Jade and Tori had a thing, and that they hadn't lasted and Jade supposedly didn't remember. He'd also heard about the last words Jade had said to her and how it had torn up the younger Vega inside, especially knowing she was the cause. André could only wish the best of luck to his friend. She would need a lot of it to ever get on Jade's good side again.

* * *

Tori found herself following Jade who'd stormed away, barely noticing the Janitor's closet door closing. She steeled herself as she opened the door to find Jade sitting on the ground, knees to her chest, and staring at the wall.

"What do you want Vega?" the Goth spat venomously.

Tori's stomach dropped slightly. "J-Jade I just… I thought you didn't…"

"Thought I didn't remember?" she scoffed. "Oh please, I'm not stupid."

"But you always acted like we'd never met each other before…"

"Exactly Vega, ACT. Key word right there. I'm an actress."

"Then how did you slip up?" the brunette asked. "You've kept up the charade for over a year."

Jade groaned as the girl slid down beside her. "I just happened to have the past on my mind alright? It happens."

"Jade… I'm really sorry. You know that. I've been trying to get you to remember me since we first met. Even if you never remembered me then I at least wanted to be your friend."

"Do you not remember what you did?" Jade asked, sending her a glare and pulling her knees closer to her chest. "You broke my fucking heart and then reappear like nothing happened," she seethed.

"I'm not the only one who pretended it didn't happen!" Tori said in slight defense.

"You're not the one whose heart was smashed to pieces without any warning."

Tori flinched, "I'm sorry, I really am. But I was in pain too. Do you know how hard it is to come out to your family? I was terrified. What happened if they rejected me?"

Jade frowned, "Seriously Vega? Do you not remember my coming out story? I told you how it went for me. My dad has barely talked to me since. My mom may be ok with it, but only when my dad isn't in the room. I've been living with this for years."

The brunette bit her lip, "Look, Jade, I did a horrible thing, and I'm really sorry. I've just… I've missed you. I did come out to my family eventually, and they accepted. When I found out I tried to talk to you but I'd only ever been to your house that first time and I couldn't find you. You never told me where you were going to high school and you never answered your phone."

Jade sighed, "If you didn't notice, I changed my number."

"Because of me?"

Rolling her eyes the Goth replied, "Of course not. My father realized something had to be going on when I was spending most of my days out of the house during the summer, and he decided to stop my cell service a month into the school year. My mom set up a new plan without his knowledge."

"Oh," Tori squeaked. "I'm really sorry Jade, seriously."

"Yeah, yeah. I know Vega. You wouldn't be able to lie about that."

"Then please, PLEASE, can you just give me one more chance to prove that I still do want to be with you and that I'm really sorry?" she asked, her brown eyes widening and turning into a slight puppy dog face.

"That face has never worked on me Vega, it won't now," Jade replied, rolling her eyes.

"Come on Jade, please?" The half-Latina's eyes were watering now, her voice slightly desperate.

With a deep sigh the Goth finally replied, "You have one chance Vega, you ruin it and we can't even be acquaintances anymore. I don't want to have to deal with an ex thinking I'm willing to be acquaintances, especially with the way I was dumped."

The brunettes eyes widened and a grin spread out across her face. "Thank you Jade! You won't be disappointed, I promise!" She threw her arms around Jade.

The raven haired girl stiffened. "Vega, I'm not much of a touchy person anymore. You still haven't earned the right."

The brunette pulled back and mumbled, "S-Sorry, I'm just excited. I promise you, I won't disappoint!"

"You better not."

"Then… I'll pick you up Saturday morning at 10?" Tori asked, a big grin on her face.

Jade shrugged, "I guess. Just text me when you arrive. I'd rather not alert my dad to your presence, if he's home that is."

"Got it."

A few moments later the two were leaving the closet, heading to their separate classes before the end of lunch.

* * *

**A/N:** So, good, bad? Leave a review, thanks :D (And again, sorry that the past is rushed. I had ideas for what I could put in there, but I just didn't feel up to fleshing it out, and it works... right?) I'm probably going to wait a little before posting the second chapter... I just feel like posting two chapters in one day is being stupid, even if it's fully written. I dunno, and I just didn't want to post it all in one chapter because that's a lot to read for one chapter and I wouldn't want you all losing your place D: I hate when that sort of thing happens...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Alright, so I just separated it into two chapters because I figured one super long chapter would be tedious to keep your place in... so I just decided to post it in two chapters. Technically I was going to post it all in one day, but I figured I might as well wait a bit so more people can read it and stuff. I dunno, I'm weird. Sorry. I did decide to do an Epilogue, so you all know, it should be out in two days or so, just wanted to let you all know that~ Well enjoy! Fluff in the end :3 (Not smut, I don't do smut... I can't write it to save my life, nor can I even write romance scenes with lots of kissing because I have no clue what to write because I am forever alone...) So yeah, enjoy, leave a review or something! Thanks! :D

* * *

_"Oh come on Tor, stop freaking out. You're finally getting your second chance!"_

"I know, André, but I'm worried. I only have this one chance! If I screw up it's over for good," Tori replied into her phone, pacing her room floor whilst looking at two different outfits. "I can't even pick out what to wear!"

_"Calm down. You don't have to get Jade for another two hours. You're freaking out too early in the morning."_

"I know… Trina has already told me to stop wearing a hole in the floor and that I'm creating a draft… but I just can't stop pacing!" She could hear him sigh through the phone.

_"I'll be over in fifteen minutes. Now stop freaking out."_

A small smile tugged at her lips, "Thanks, I really need some help."

_"Oh I know, Tor, I know."_

He hung up as she said, "Hey!" realizing what he was insinuating. "Jerk," she mumbled, still smiling.

Just as promised, he arrived a couple minutes later. He helped her pick out her clothes, finish laying out a few details of the date, and then he headed off for a date of his own.

Tori was finally calming down as it became time to pick up Jade. When she started driving over to the Goth's house the panic started to set in again, she could only hope that when she arrived at the girl's house that she could act well enough to hide her nervousness.

….. ….. …..

Jade pulled on a loose jacket over her black t-shirt as she headed for the door, pulling it open to find Tori waiting on the other side.

"You're on time, I'm surprised."

"Why's that?" Tori asked, slightly confused.

"I figured you'd get here early and then stand outside and wait until it was time to go before you rang the doorbell."

The brunette stiffened.

Jade stifled a laugh as she asked, "Did you really?"

Tori looked at the ground, "Maybe… but it was only for like five minutes."

"Uh-huh, sure," Jade replied, rolling her eyes. She closed the door behind herself. "Let's go Vega."

Tori nodded. She quickly opened the car door for Jade who smirked and quirked an eyebrow at her. The half-Latina only blushed and hurried around to her side of the car.

As they pulled out of the driveway Jade asked, "So is there any point in my asking where we're going?"

"Nope."

Jade shrugged, "Alright then."

They fell into silence which the singer soon filled by turning on the radio. They distracted themselves by getting lost in the music, belting out lyrics and laughing as they got weird looks at stop signs and lights.

….. …

Jade closed the car door and looked at their destination. "Seriously Vega? An amusement park?"

Tori blushed slightly as she replied, "We went to this amusement park twice that summer, and we had a great time. I know they've added some attractions, so I thought we could go together. Relive happy memories and create new ones…"

Jade smiled slightly. "Then let's get going, we only have all day."

The brunette quickened her pace and walked alongside the Goth up to the entrance.

"We splitting the bill?" Jade asked, reaching for her wallet.

Tori shook her head. "I figured since I was the one who invited you, I'd pay."

"Oh?" Jade asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Won't that be a little expensive?"

The singer mumbled under her breath, "Yeah… but you're worth it."

"What'd you say?" Jade asked, leaning over with a confused look on her face.

The girl burned a bright red and quickly quipped, "Nothing!"

Jade let it go as the half-Latina paid for their tickets and they entered the park. Before they had a chance to discuss where they were going, a couple of park workers had already somehow pushed them together and taken a picture, telling them that they can pick up their picture later for a cheap price. The Goth only rolled her eyes and Tori politely tried to refuse.

As they were walking away from the workers, they took a seat at the water fountain not too far from the main entrance.

"So then, what's our strategy?" Jade asked with a small grin.

"Start off small, work our way up to the better ones, cool down with lunch, go to a magic show, ride a few more rides, get dinner, go to the haunted house, then the ferris wheel, a couple more roller coaster rides, and lastly… well, the last part is a secret," Tori said, catching her breath.

"You had this whole thing planned out, huh, Vega?"

The brunette shrugged, "I wanted it to be perfect."

"Works for me," the Goth replied, standing up. She extended a hand to her date and asked, "Shall we?"

Tori took her hand and smiled, "Let's go!"

Jade pulled the girl to her feet, but a moment later the half-Latina broke the skin contact and released Jade's hand. Tori smiled at the Goth, but Jade was conflicted. Things had been ok so far and they hadn't been on any rides or anything, but avoiding holding hands? Had things changed?

… …. ….

They'd already made it through lunch and were getting dinner. Jade had taken a seat and was waiting for Tori who said she'd go buy their food and bring it over.

The Goth sighed as she thought. _Have things changed from before? No matter how many times I try to hold her hand, to do any sort of thing a couple would do, I'm pushed back. What if she really isn't interested in a relationship anymore? What if she's still not ready to act like a couple in public?_ _Is this revenge for all the time I've been treating her poorly? Will she just turn around and use it to rip at old wounds?_ It was tearing her up inside. Tori had practically begged for a second chance, and she'd complied, but so far they only seemed like friends, even when Jade had been attempting to at least make it to hand-holding level. The Goth dug her nails into her forearm as she grit her teeth. _Am I just setting myself up for heartbreak again?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when two guys slid into the chairs on the left and right side of the table. One is a tall blonde with brown eyes. He's average looking, maybe slightly more toned than average. The other was a natural redhead, freckles peppering his face. He had a more childish look and was a bit lanky. They seemed to be around her age.

"Hey," the blonde said, a charming smile on his face, "we saw that you were alone and looked a little bored. Do you mind if we join you?"

Internally she was thinking. Maybe she could use this to her advantage, to see what the singer really thought of her. She shrugged. "I'd have to ask my friend."

"Friend?" the redhead asked, his voice a bit higher than the blonde's.

"Well… acquaintance. We came here together to try to… befriend each other."

"Do you think we can join in on the befriending part?" the blonde asked. He held out a hand and said, "I'm Sam. And this is Connor," he said, gesturing to the redhead.

Jade didn't take his hand but gave them a slight nod. "Jade."

"So where is your friend then?" asked Connor, swiveling his head back and forth.

Jade looked around as well and finally spotted the brunette walking towards her, "That's her. She was picking up our dinner."

Tori had a slightly confused look on her face when she saw the two guys sitting with Jade. She slowly walked up to them and asked, "Umm, Jade, who're they?"

Jade nodded at them respectively as she said, "Sam and Connor. They wanted to hang out. I said I'd have to ask you first."

Tori placed Jade's food down in front of her before taking a seat across from the Goth. Sam and Connor's eyes were on her, giving her their best puppy dog look. Tori looked between them and Jade, but her classmate had an unreadable expression. "I… umm… I guess it'd be alright. I'm Tori."

Sam grinned, "Cool." He then turned his attention to Jade as Connor's eyes swiveled to Tori. "So, Jade, just out of curiosity, what's your status?"

"Status?" she asked, her neutral look still plastered on her face.

"Age, relationship status, school, you know, the formalities. I've never been good at getting around to those sort of things in conversation, so I figure it's easier to start with it," he grinned.

Jade shrugged, "17, relationship status…" she looked Tori dead in the eyes, "currently complicated and practically non-existent, and I attend Hollywood Arts High School. You?" she added in the question to get him talking, maybe to seem a little more interested. She wanted to wait for her actual date's response to it. Tori did nothing. She almost didn't seem to be paying attention, just eating her meal like this was the most normal thing in the world.

"19, recently turned single, and I'm finishing off my first year at the California Institute of Technology, or Caltech. I'm studying engineering. So you go to that performing arts High School huh? What do you plan to do for work?"

"Write and Direct movies and/or plays, whichever comes first."

"Sounds cool."

A short lull in silence took over, and Connor took that as an opportunity to stutter out, "So, u-umm, T-Tori. What about you? What's your status?"

Tori beamed at him and replied with a light voice, "I'm 17 as well, it's also complicated for me it would seem, I'm not sure if I'm making a good enough impact, and I also attend Hollywood Arts High School. What about you?"

Jade frowned slightly. She was acting all friendly to the redhead, and when asked about her relationship status, it would seem that she's either unsure if she's doing things right, or she's talking about someone else. She seemed confident most of the night, but the Goth was having trouble reading the brunette. She picked at her partially eaten meal.

"I'm 18, single, and I also attend Caltech."

"For engineering?"

Connor nodded. "Sam and I are roommates. It's how we met."

"Sounds nice."

"A-And what about you?" he stammered out, "What do you plan to do in the future?"

She grinned, "Act or sing."

"So you might end up in a play or movie by Jade then?" Sam asked smoothly.

Tori shrugged, "Maybe…" Tori took a quick glance at the Goth.

Jade's face went back to neutral.

Sam then turned his attention to the Goth who had just finished eating. She had her arms crossed on the table and he started to make a small move, placing a hand on her forearm and asking, "So, what do you all plan to do after this?"

Jade opened her mouth to reply, but Tori beat her to it. "We're going to a haunted house," the half-Latina answered curtly. She pushed her seat out and stood, "You ready to go Jade?"

The Goth slowly stood and replied, "Yeah."

"Mind if we join?" the blonde asked, his hand falling from her arm.

Jade and Tori looked between the two. Connor didn't seem liked he liked the idea as much, but he didn't protest either.

With a shrug Jade replied, "Yeah, whatever."

Just before they entered the haunted house, Sam said, "Don't worry, if anything happens, we'll be here for you."

Connor nodded, "W-We'll protect y-you."

… … …..

They were half-way through the haunted house when the two finally decided there had been enough scary things that the girls should be sufficiently frightened that they'd cling onto them.

Sam had opened his mouth to ask Jade if she was alright when Tori slowly wrapped her arm around the Goth's.

"Scared, Vega?" Jade asked, smirking as she looked at her classmate.

"M-Maybe a little," the brunette admitted.

"Seriously? We can watch horror movies together, but this stuff scares you?" she asked, raising both of her eyebrows.

"It can't be helped… this is more realistic… and things can actually touch you in here."

Jade rolled her eyes and said with a smirk, "Don't worry. If any big bad monsters come after you I'll just stab them with scissors."

Tori looked up at her with wide eyes, "Would you really?"

Rolling her blue eyes the Goth replied, "Of course, but I highly doubt there are any real monsters in here. They're all people in costumes. I think I'd get in trouble for stabbing the employees here."

"Oh… right," Tori mumbled, looking down at her feet.

At that point Sam and Connor fell back a bit. It would be too awkward for them to pull the girls apart and say that they'd protect them. The girls actually seemed to be handling it better than them. Connor was visibly shaking and had his eyes glued shut. He'd already grabbed a hold of Sam who had to guide him. Sam on the other hand was a bit less shaken, but his eyes were still darting about as they followed the girls.

When they left the haunted house both Connor and Tori breathed sighs of relief, and the brunette released Jade, making the Goth frown slightly. So much for the slight progress she thought they'd made.

"Ferris wheel next?" Jade asked as soon as the two sighing had caught their breath and calmed down.

Tori nodded, "Yes. It's my favorite part."

Jade smirked slightly, "Mine too."

The brunette blushed. She knew what the raven haired beauty had been referring to, and honestly, she'd been referring to the same thing.

They made their way into the line with Sam and Connor behind them. It was a pretty short line, and they were thankful for it.

As the four stepped up towards the two person closed carriages, Sam asked, "So how about I go with Jade and Tori rides with Connor?" He flashed a brilliant smile that he quickly lost when Tori grabbed Jade's hand.

She stuck out her tongue playfully and said, "Sorry, I've been trying to get her to come to this amusement park with me for months, I think I have dibs on her, wouldn't you say?"

Sam was about to reply but he lost his chance when Tori and Jade got onto the first carriage and the door closed.

The two guys got on the next one and looked up at them, sulking slightly.

Tori stiffened completely once they'd gotten on the ride together. She couldn't believe she'd just done that. _I know I was getting a bit jealous and stuff, but I shouldn't have been so possessive. Oh god, Jade is going to think I'm such an idiot._ If she could freeze up anymore, she did so as Jade's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

It seemed a bit halting at first, but then Jade's voice came next, confirming the slight hesitance. "The nights almost up Vega, and honestly, you still haven't been able to swing me in a favorable way for you."

Tori frowned slightly, "Why's that?"

"Seriously? I've tried to hold your hand at least 7 times today. It hasn't worked. You haven't initiated any sort of contact. You've practically been making it seem like we're friends and nothing else. I'm not sure if you seriously want to get back together or what."

The brunette seemed slightly alarmed and her eyes widened considerably, "What?! Of course I want to get back together! I was just… I was worried that you wouldn't want to be all touchy and stuff after so long, especially since we were just trying to get back together. I didn't want to move too fast or anything and you get mad at me."

Jade groaned, "Vega, you're moving too SLOW for me right now. You're losing points here. The park closes in two hours. That's not much time."

Tori frowned slightly and leaned into the Goth saying, "I didn't say the night was ending when we left the park."

"Oh really?" Jade asked, looking at the brunette.

"We still have an entire night ahead of us at my house. I have a hidden collection of horror movies we never watched together. I always intended to watch them… but I couldn't bring myself to see them without you."

Jade smirked slightly, "Now you're talking."

Tori grinned as she looked up at the Goth. "So am I gaining a few points back?"

"Maybe, but you haven't really done much other than state what else we'll be doing today."

The brunette placed her hand on the Goth's and entwined their fingers. "How about now?" the singer asked, using her other hand to cup her Jade's cheek.

Jade rolled her eyes and said, "I was expecting us to hold hands a long time ago Vega. I'm kind of expecting something more by n-" She was cut off as the half-Latina's pressed against her own.

Jade only hesitates a moment before pulling the girl closer and deepening the kiss.

The two guys in the carriage behind them stare with wide eyes.

Connor slowly opened his mouth and said, "Well that's hot… but sucks for us."

Sam blinked slowly and replied, "Somehow I'm actually not that surprised. They seemed a bit protective of one another."

The redhead sighed, "So does that mean we'll have to try to find some other girls then?"

"Yeah."

"Man… and I really liked Tori, she seemed so nice. Most girls don't give me a second look."

"And that Jade chick," Sam whistled, "not many on that level of hotness around here."

The two groaned as they sunk into their seats.

As they all step off the Ferris Wheel, the two guys say a polite goodbye, thanking the girls for a good time and wishing them luck on the rest of their date before walking off.

"You know, I feel bad for them," Tori said with a small frown.

Jade shrugged as she took the half-Latina's hand in her own, "I don't."

Brown eyes rolled as Tori replied, "I figured."

…. …..

The two go on three more roller coaster rides before heading back to the Vega residence. The car ride leaving the amusement park had gone much better than the ride down, and they'd talked. It wasn't anything deep, just about music or school, but it was much more comfortable than before.

As they pulled up in the driveway, Tori popped out quickly to open the door for her date.

Jade just smiled slightly and let her.

When they entered the house they found Trina on the couch staring at the TV. She looked up, raised an eyebrow when she saw Jade, and then lost interest, turning back to her show.

Jade and Tori made their way to the brunette's room, changed into pajamas, Jade borrowing some clothes from the brunette, and set up a movie on a laptop, crawling onto the bed and slipping under the covers. They wriggled close together under the excuse of a small screen, but both knew that was a lie.

They'd made it through four movies before Jade clicked off the laptop, chuckling to herself when she noticed the girl beside her had fallen asleep. She set it on the desk and then made her way back to the bed, slipping under the covers and pulling the girl up against her, kissing the half-Latina's forehead.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

….. …..

The Goth patted the bed-sheets beside her and groaned. The bed was empty. She grudgingly pulled herself up, blinking back the sleep. The scent of food and coffee wafted into the room, enticing her to push herself out of bed and change. She stumbled over to the bathroom and washed her face before reapplying some light make-up and fixing her bed head. Once she was sure she looked presentable enough, she headed down the steps.

Trina was sitting in the same spot as the night before, watching TV. Tori seemed to be having some cooking problems.

The older Vega groaned, "I told you, Tori, just have cereal for breakfast. I don't want to get blamed for the whole house burning down."

Tori scoffed, "I can't do that. This breakfast is important."

"Whatever," Trina sighed.

Jade quirked an eyebrow and walked over to the younger Vega, slipping her arms around the girl's waist and causing her to jump slightly. She breathed into the brunette's ear, "You could have just asked for help cooking you know. I'm pretty sure I'm better at it than you."

Tori leaned into the Goth's embrace and mumbled, "I wanted to let you sleep in."

Trina's voice carried over to them, "Jade, make sure my little sister doesn't break anything in there…. Oh, and if you break her, I'll break you," she added the second part as an afterthought.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I don't think I'd be the one breaking anything here." Jade pulled away from Tori and pushed her aside, taking over the cooking. Then she cocked an eyebrow and looked at Tori asking, "Well, if your sister knows, I'm guessing that means I shouldn't be too worried about you breaking up because you're scared of what people will think, hmm?"

Tori looked at the ground sheepishly and fidgeted, "Trina knows. She found out about you a little after I ended it. She was wondering why I'd stopped hanging out with someone and I let something slip. My parents found out I was interested in girls a few months later. I had nothing to fear anymore. The only problem was that I couldn't find you… You'd never brought me to your house since the first day, and that was so long ago. When we met again you pretended you didn't know me… It was hard to apologize."

Jade waved it off, "Yeah, yeah…. Go set the table, the foods almost ready."

The sudden topic change threw the girl off, but Tori replied, "Ok…" and did as she was told.

They all ate breakfast together awkwardly. Trina didn't shut up, Tori was silent and wishing she could get her sister to eat faster and leave, and Jade was too tired to deal with it, the coffee having not kicked in yet.

As soon as they'd finished, Trina was out the door and heading to the mall. Jade and Tori took a seat on the couch to watch TV.

Jade had her arm wrapped around Tori when the singer asked, "So… did things go well, or did I ruin my chance?"

The Goth could tell she was holding her breath and that she was worried. She tightened her grip on the half-Latina and kissed her cheek gently, "I think it went well. For now you're forgiven…. But… do it again and I won't just walk out peacefully, there will be blood, got it?"

Tori slowly turned in the Goth's arms, smiling, and whispered, "Got it," leaning in and pressing her lips to Jade's, pulling herself from the girl's grip just long enough to straddle the raven haired girl. "I don't plan on ruining the best thing that's happened to me, not again."

Jade grinned slightly and gently cupped the girl's face, pulling her closer, "Good. I'd rather we last forever this time." She nipped at the half-Latina's lower lip and smirked playfully.

"Damn right we will," Tori replied, crushing her lips into the Goth's. She pulled back slightly, "I'll show you…. Good things can last forever," and then her lips were back against Jade's, her hands tangled in raven locks and her mind on cloud nine.

* * *

**A/N:** Enough fluff for you all? :D Or is it too little? It might be too little...


	3. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** This wasn't fully planned out. I knew I wanted an epilogue, but I only knew what I wanted it to begin with. I guess in a way this could be a third chapter, but it really isn't nearly as long as the other two chapters. Anyways, Yay for doing this during school again :D I love having time to work on this stuff now instead of at home. I somehow have more motivation (probably because I can't get on tumblr in school xD) So, here ya'll go, I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Tori and Jade were too absorbed in one another to notice the spectators' who'd opened the front door.

"Should we come back later?"

Tori fell off Jade's lap in an ungraceful fashion before she scrambled onto the couch. "M-Mom! Dad! What are you guys doing home so early?" she asked nervously.

Jade looked between Tori and the parents. The father had a neutral look on his face, but her mother had small smile on her lips.

"Well, Trina said you were attempting to cook earlier, and we wanted to be sure the house was still standing since we didn't hear anything from her after," Mr. Vega replied. "Now then, Tori… Jade… I think it's time we had a little talk."

Tori gulped as her parents took a seat across from her.

Mr. Vega looked Jade dead in the eyes and said, "I'm a cop."

The Goth blinked, "I know that sir."

"So if you hurt her I can have you in a cell before you know what's hit you," he said, a completely serious look on his face.

Jade smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

That caused the father to fumble a bit. He scratched his head and said sheepishly, "Usually that at least throws people off…"

Shrugging the raven haired girl replied, "If I was scared of the fact you were a cop I wouldn't be willing to date your daughter now would I?"

He laughed slightly, "I guess that's true. But do remember what I said Jade, I'm serious."

She nodded, "I know."

Mr. Vega then turned to Tori. The brunette gulped.

"Now then… Tori, no sneaking out of the house to see her this time alright?"

Jade quirked an eyebrow and looked at the blushing brunette. "What do you mean 'this time'?"

Mr. Vega was a little surprised and replied, "She snuck out to see you a few years back over the summer, right?"

Narrowing her eyes the Goth asked, "How did you know that?"

Mrs. Vega piped up, "Oh sweetheart, our daughter may be an actress, but she can't lie believably to save her life. It wasn't hard to tell she was going out to see SOMEONE that summer. We just didn't find out who until she spent over an hour getting ready to go on a date. She hasn't done that in ages."

Mr. Vega chuckled, "That and Trina."

Tori groaned, "Seriously? She told you guys?"

They shrugged, "She wants to be sure you guys are alright."

Jade ruffled Tori's hair, "Don't worry so much about it. This went better than the time I came out to my parents. Your sister at least cared enough for you to do something about this."

The brunette leaned into the touch, "Yeah, yeah."

Mr. and Mrs. Vega slowly stood, "Alright, now that we see that the kitchen is intact and we've gotten this little talk out of the way… we'll be heading off. Jade, Tori, no funny business while we're gone. Keep it pg-13. Now then, we have a spa reservation awaiting us, we'll be back later tonight."

Jade smirked and asked, "Spa? Seriously? Mr. Vega… did she rope you into this?"

He blinked and replied, "I planned it."

The Goth stifled her laughter as Tori's parents left.

Tori groaned, "Stop laughing. Geez. I know it's embarrassing…"

Jade pulled the girl into her, "No, no, I just find it intriguing." She placed a kiss on the girl's forehead and said, "Now then, back to attempting to watch TV?"

Tori frowned slightly, "Can't we get back to the part where we give up attempting to watch TV and just make out some more?"

Smirking the Goth replied, "You read my mind."

* * *

Jade picked Tori up early the next day. They stopped off at a coffee shop for breakfast and coffee. They'd spoken nothing of the day ahead of them, and a few minutes before they arrived at school Tori finally asked, "So… what do we tell people?"

The Goth shrugged, "Why should we say anything? They can figure it out on their own."

The brunette seemed a little surprised, "Really? You don't just want to tell people?"

"We don't owe them that. Besides, the only person who knew we even had a thing is André."

Tori's eyes widened, "You knew about André?"

"It's not that hard to figure out Vega. You tell that boy everything. It's not like you could actually hide something like that from him."

She looked at the ground sheepishly, "I-I guess you're right."

They pulled into the parking lot and Jade found a spot far away from the door. "Besides, you already called him and told him."

"How did you…?"

"You're predictable."

"Really?"

Jade nodded.

Tori stuck out her lower lip in a pout. Jade grinned slightly and caught the singer in a chaste kiss. "Don't worry so much, and come on. Time to face the music." She exited the car and got the door for Tori, closing it behind her.

"What if… what if people have something to say about us?"

"Let them say it. If they really have shit to say they'll say it to my face. If they're too scared then that sucks for them. If anyone tries to bully you, just let me know, I'll deal with them in an orderly fashion."

Tori frowned. "I still don't want people looking down on us."

Jade sighed and entwined her porcelain hand with Tori's tan one. "Then be confident. Act like you're above them. If they say anything snort, roll your eyes, and say they're just jealous. It works like a charm. Oh, then tell me later so I can beat the shit out of them."

The brunette grinned, "Okay."

The two made their way towards the school hand in hand. Nobody knew what to say. Jade West and Tori Vega getting along? Was the world coming to an end?

When they stopped by Jade's locker André came up to them with a giant smile on his face.

"I TOLD you everything would work out," he replied, hugging Tori.

She returned the gesture and said, "Yeah, you were right. Thanks."

André then looked Jade in the eyes but neither said a thing, he just smiled knowingly and she smirked in reply.

They were interrupted when Cat came bounding up to them.

"Tori, Tori, Tori! You and Jade are finally getting along! Yay!" she pulled the two girls into a hug.

Jade spoke as in a slight gasp, "Cat… I can't… I can't breathe."

The redhead released and said sheepishly, "Whoops." Then she looked at them and smiled again, "So you guys are friends now?"

The Goth slowly shook her head. "Nope."

The redhead tilted her head in confusion. "No?"

Tori seemed a little surprised by that answer and looked at Jade in confusion as well. "No?"

Rolling her eyes Jade replied, "We're more than friends."

Cat beamed again, "Best friends?!"

"More than that Kit-Cat."

"More than…?" Her eyes widened considerably and Tori cringed, slightly worried. "You don't mean… GIRLFRIENDS?!"

Jade shrugged, "You could say that."

Cat squealed. "Yay! I have to tell everyone!" and bound away with a giant smile on her face.

Tori released a sigh of relief, glad to know that the redhead didn't think any less of her.

Beck, Robbie, and Rex arrived a few minutes later, seemingly baffled.

Beck asked slowly, "Jade… do you know what people are saying about you and Tori?"

The Goth didn't reply as they all started to move towards Tori's locker.

"They're saying you two are a thing, you know, an item. People said they saw you all making out in the parking lot," Rex interrupted.

Jade acted confused. "Making out? We barely even kissed."

Robbie's jaw dropped.

Beck looked between the two girls, Jade smirking and Tori turning a bright red. Then a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Took long enough."

Jade rolled her eyes, "You have no idea."

Tori looked between the two, "He knew?!"

"He knew that I liked you. Why do you think he and I broke up?"

The half-Latina didn't know how to respond.

André cut in, "Guys, you broke Robbie."

"Robbie, come on… it's not that big a deal… right?" Tori shook him slightly out of his daze, "You ok?"

He closed his mouth for a moment before he finally said, "Y-yeah, just… surprised… you and Jade… that's…"

"Hot," Rex replied. "Really, really hot."

Robbie immediately said, "Rex! Filter yourself, at least a little!"

Jade chuckled, "No, no, the puppet is right. I am hot."

"How's this, I'll give you $30 to make out right here," Rex said, Robbie quickly covering the puppet's mouth and looking flustered.

Tori opened her mouth to protest as Jade said, "Deal."

Tori turned to Jade in surprise, "Wh-" She was cut off as the Goth's lips pressed against her own and she was pushed up against the locker, hands on her hips. The half-Latina slowly melted into it and forgot they were at school, wrapping her arms around Jade's neck and running her hands through Jade's hair. She pulled the Goth closer as the raven haired girl ran her tongue across the brunette's lips, enticing the girl to part her lips, and the singer complied.

They'd been at it for five minutes and people had frozen in the hallway to stare. When Jade finally pulled back, Tori still in a daze, she smirked and looked at Rex, "Fork over the money, puppet."

Rex turned to Robbie, "Well? Pay the woman."

Robbie fumbled for his wallet and handed her $30.

Jade took the cash and stuffed it into her bra, wrapping an arm around her still stunned girlfriend, steering her to class and keeping her from melting to the floor.

Rex mumbled as they walked away, "Best $30 I've ever spent."

Beck, Robbie, and André all looked at the puppet. They whole-heartedly agreed, they just weren't planning to say anything out loud.

Tori gained her bearings as they were walking away and turned a dark shade of red. "Did you seriously have to agree to that bet?!"

Jade shrugged, "Why not? I planned to do that at some point before going to class, might as well make some money at the same time." She smirked as Tori shook her head.

"Gank," Tori said with a slight smile. They walked into their empty first block classroom.

"You liked it."

Tori said in a flustered manner, "Well of course I liked it! But come on! That was way to sudden and publ-"

She was cut off again as Jade pressed their lips together. The Goth pulled back and smiled, "Get used to it. Unlike you, I'm used to public displays of affection."

Tori blushed, "I'll… try."

They were interrupted when someone cleared their throat. Both jumped slightly.

"Geez Sikowitz! You scared the chizz out of us!" Tori yelped.

He only smiled and said, "Finally! It took you long enough to go out!"

Tori and Jade looked at each other. "How did you…?"

Rolling his eyes their eccentric teacher replied, "Why else would I make you go on a date?"

Tori groaned, "Sikowitz… you're insane."

"Yes."

Jade smirked, "Good to know you're on our side."

He smiled back, "Of course. This is such an interesting development! I should write a play on you both!"

"Please don't," Tori whined.

"Oh come now, I'll let you both star as yourselves!"

Jade rolled her eyes, "I should hope so."

He grinned as he made his way to the front, grabbing his coconut off a chair and taking a sip. "Yes… I'm a genius! This play shall be the best yet!" He slowly retreated into his mind as students trickled in, mumbling to himself about the play and what they'll need to do to make it interesting.

Jade took a seat and Tori sat beside her. She wrapped an arm around the half-Latina and said, "I told you there wouldn't be trouble."

Tori leaned against the Goth and smiled, "Good to know."

The raven haired girl pecked her on the forehead, "And don't forget, if there is trouble, send the assholes to me. I have a special pair of scissors I have reserved for hurting people."

Tori's eyes widened and she looked at Jade with a scrunched brow, "Seriously?"

The Goth didn't reply, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this. Please leave a review or something :D I love you alllllllllllll ^3^ And definitely look forward to more Jori~ I have two more stories planned out and hopefully I'll get around to writing them soon :)


End file.
